1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a heavy-object loading jig and, more particularly, to a heavy-object loading jig which is employed, for example, when an engine is mounted on an automotive body suspended from an overhead conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A typical conventional heavy-object loading jig of this type is constructed such that the position of a heavy object, for example, an engine, can be moved in both one horizontal direction and another horizontal direction orthogonal to the first horizontal direction in order to adjust the position of the engine in mounting the same on an automotive body. Horizontal movement in such two directions alone, however, involves an inconveniently long time for fine adjustment.